Applications are changing the industry as carriers and handset manufacturers, both, are seeking partnerships with application and content providers to differentiate their products and services. For the network, this can only mean more signaling and bandwidth challenges, on top of the unsolved problems of today. The 4G/LTE network roll out is expected to help with added bandwidth, but it may lead users to use more data neutralizing that benefit. For signaling, though, 4G/LTE won't be a fix for a number of reasons including the flat network design and the fact that the only devices on a 4G network are Smart phones. With a mass migration from a wired world to everything mobile at the forefront of the industry and the network, traffic optimization is going to be a critical part of keeping network performance and user satisfaction very high.